2020 Pixel Gun Winter Games Tournament
The 2020 Pixel Gun Winter Games Tournament 'is a Pixel Gun World eSports tournament organized by Rilisoft and Microsoft. It features 48 nations around the world as teams. The finals were held Las Vegas Convention Center on February 26-28, 2020. The grand prize was $10 000.00 each for the champion winner. Background and Format Each country were represented by 4 members within their region/nation. This was based on their skill level within the top 100 players. The top 5 members within their qualifying match will reserve a spot on the team, in which they must compete against other countries on certain dates. The top two countries in their group will proceed to the playoff round, against their respective rival in a single elimination round, the winning nation of that round will proceed to the next rounds until the final round. The top 32 nations out of the 48 will qualify into the second stage. Participating Nations Rules and Restrictions Tournament Rules # Each team will compete in 5 matches of a random map and gamemode, the team that wins the most will gain a point. # The group matches are divided in 6 matches, the top two teams in each group will proceed to the playoff round. # During the playoff round, each team will play in 3 matches, the team with the most amount of points will proceed to the next round. # If a tie occurs, both teams will receive one point. # Failure to comply with tournament rules (e.g. cheating, improper gear, invalid settings, unsportsmanlike behavior), could result in a suspension and/or disqualification. Settings * The following modes and maps will be used in rotation: ** Team Battle *** Deadly Roads *** Kung Fu Village *** Toy Factory *** Christmas Dinner *** Pool Party ** Flag Capture *** Two Castles *** Christmas Dinner *** Toy Factory *** Kung Fu Village ** Point Capture *** Mining Camp *** Kung Fu VIllage *** Deadly Roads *** Parkour City 3018 ** Siege *** Default Siege Fort * Each mode settings must follow the eSports settings: ** General *** '''Pre-Match Timer: '''30 seconds *** '''Match Timer: '''5 seconds *** '''Killcam: '''Enabled *** '''Spectating: '''Team Only *** '''Spectating POV: '''First Person *** '''Suicide Penalty: '-50 points *** '''Force Respawn: '''Enabled ** Team Battle: *** '''Time Limit: '''6 minutes *** '''Score Limit: '''Unlimited *** '''Player Limit: '''8 players ** Flag Capture *** '''Time Limit: '''10 minutes *** '''Score Limit: '''Unlimited *** '''Respawn Delay: '''2 seconds *** '''Flag Auto-Return: '''15 seconds *** '''Carrier Penalty: '''Enabled **** '''Flag Weight: '''5 *** '''Sudden Death: '''Enabled **** '''Time Limit: '''2 minutes **** '''One Life Only: '''Enabled ** Point Capture *** '''Time Limit: '''5 minutes *** '''Score Limit: '''Unlimited *** '''Respawn Delay: '''2 seconds * Siege ** '''Time Limit: '''2 minutes ** '''Checkpoint Time: '''1 minute ** '''Respawn Delay - Defenders: '''5 seconds ** '''Respawn Delay - Attackers: '''None Loadout Restrictions * All players will have 50 and 30 armor points. * All players will have a max 3 weapon slots (1 primary weapon (e.g. Primary, Sniper) 1 secondary weapon (e.g. Backup, Special) and 1 melee weapon.) * All players can use only 1 gadget of any category. * All players can use a max of 2 accessories of any category. * All Event Set items are banned. * All pets are banned. Banned Weapons * Each weapon are auto-adjusted in terms of damage. * Heavy and Special weapons will only yield 1 extra magazine. '''Primary * Bee Swarm Spell * Minigun Shotgun * Champion Peacemaker * Excalibur * Black Mamba * Secret Forces Rifle * Adamant Laser Cannon * Undertaker * Devastator * Mega Gun * Future Police Rifle * Tactical Rifle Backup * Dead Star * Monster Blaster * Thunderer * Exterminator * Nuclear Revolver * Dual Hawks * Special Agent * Reaper * Mountain Wolf * Emperor's Servants * Shotgun Pistol * Taser * Laser Revolver * Champion Mercenary * Multitaskers Melee * Combat Yo-Yo * Storm Hammer * Fire Orb * Electrosphere * Santa Sword * Chip Sword * Demon Sword * Power Fists * Steampunk Fists * Gun-gnir * Good and Evil * Elder Force Saber * "Danger Close" Special * Hedgehog * Reflector * Death Claws * Trapper * Nanobots Rifle * Nail Minigun * Poseidon Trident * Anime Scythe * Fatal Shot * Frozen Dragon * Nitrogen Sprayer * Soul Thief * Sparkling Eel Sniper * Anti-Champion Rifle * Prototype S * Third Eye * One Shot * Astral Bow * Little Cthulhu * Supercharged Rifle * Wyvern * Combat Sniper Rifle * "Phantom Surge" * Lustful Vengeance * Masterpiece Musket Heavy * 0xbadc0de * Big Buddy * Champion Solar Cannon * Solar Powered Cannon * Manga Gun * Big Fatality Gun * Demoman * Adamant Bomber * Spark Shark * Killer Whale * Laser Minigun * Ghost Lantern * Smart Bullet Bazooka * Swarmer * Deadly Beat * Eraser * Hurricane * Tear Gas Launcher * Kaboom! * Toy Bomber * Mines Launcher * Judge * Eye of Ra * Renegade * S.W.A.R.M Gadgets Throwing * Dragon Whistle * Nuclear Grenade * Slime Mine * Singular Grenade * Fake Bonus Tools * Jetpack * Overwatch Drone * Guardian * Clockwork Nutcracker * Turret * Christmas Tree Turret * Voodoo Snowman * Box of Pandora Support * Resurrection * Last Resort * Orbital Shield * Demon Stone * Robot Samurai * Mech * Reflector * Pet Booster Groups Stage NOTE: Current standings can be found here. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Group I Group J Group K Group L = Playoff Bracket Category:Events